The human heart
by Hikaru69
Summary: Even knowing that he had caused the deaths of all my city mates, family and friends, I can't help but love him anyway. I call the homunculi my family now since they allowed me to live with them, and become their human. Yes it sounds odd, but I'm mainly his human. But at first I hadn't realized my feelings for him and ignored them not understanding why. Pairing OC/Envy
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I decided to put this story back up, and hope that nothing else happens. Please in joy**

* * *

Chapter 1

I sit on the bed, holding onto a pillow, going over the events that had occurred, that lead me to being in this very room. I'm only the age of 10, and I had witnessed things I wish I never did. I close my eyes as I feel tears forming.

_"Lisa run, get out of here"1 my mother yells as she closes the door behind her, looking frightened. I look at her, watching her, she is shaking, her very core is shaking._

_ "Mom"? I ask. She looks over at me and smiles._

_ "Everything will be ok, but please you are all we have, you must get out of here", she says. I shake my head and fist my hands._

_ "I won't, I can't, I left my older brothers side, there is no way I'm leaving yours"! I snap, tears forming in my eyes. My mother stops everything she had been doing and walks over to me, she places a hand on my head and smiles wider._

_ "Its ok to run.. We want you to go", she says. Then we both jump as the door smashes open and a body lands limp on the ground. My eyes widen, tears just flowing down my face._

_ "DEAR"! My mother screams horrified of the stat my father is in. I put my hands to my mouth, trying to stop myself from screaming. It don't work, its as if there is an echo in the building. It seems to last forever._

_ "Lisa get out of here"! My mother snaps as she makes a symbol to create alchemy. I don't know why, but my legs make me move, I rush over to the window, and without a glance back I jump out and make a run for it. I don't know how long I ran, but I stop at the top of a hill, overlooking what is unfolding down in my home._

_ "Child", says a deep voice. I look up and see a man with blond hair standing not too far away from me looking at the surrounding area. Something about him though frightens me._

_ "Y-yes"? I answer trying to be polite a trait that my parents taught me._

_ "You came from down their"? He asks. I just nod my head and look down. Tears falling from my face as I watch an explosion happen in the centre of town._

_ "Would you like to come live with me.. I can teach you things that you would be able to use to get your revenge"? the man asks. My eyes widen, revenge, its something I hadn't considered till now. I get up and look at the man._

_ "Sir please help me", I plead. He just chuckles and turns then starts walking._

I've lost my parents in such a short time, and now I'm here as though I'm being held captive for something. I look over after hearing a sound and my eyes land on two dogs. They look rather different, they don't look normal. Sighing I lay back on the bed and close my eyes holding the pillow tight to my chest.

My parents haven't actually had the time to explain some things to me, yes I know of the changes a female goes through after hitting a certain age. But other then that I know nothing. Groaning I roll to my side and tears start to flow from my eyes. I've lost them and the only thing I could do was run away.

"All I am is pathetic", I say as the door opens.

"Now, now, I wouldn't call yourself that", says a male voice. I shoot up and look at the person, and my eyes widen, a man standing just by the table has long black hair, and really nice purple eyes gazing at me with a smirk on his features.

"W-who are you"? I ask, sensing something strange about him, dangerous even.

"The name is Envy", he says as he places the tray of food down on the table. I look at the food and narrow my eyes.

"Don't worry its not poisoned", he reassures me, as he takes a seat in one of the chairs. I look back at him and notice he isn't wearing a whole lot Just a tight piece of clothing covering his chest, and what looks to be a skirt when he is standing, but its skorts? Feeling hunger I ignore the fear I have for this man and get up then slowly walk over to the table. He is sitting at the end of the table that is closest to the door. I sit in the seat that he placed the plate in front of, then take the fork and stick the orange fruit, and shove it in my mouth.

"Good girl", he says, gets up and pats my head before walking toward the door.

"M-my name is L-Lisa", I stutter for some reason. He turns his head and smiles at me before closing the door. I look over at the two dogs that are chained to the wall, I smile and look at my plate, there is a rather large piece of stake on it, so I cut it into three, and grab two then walk over to the dogs. They get up and growl at me, bearing their teeth.

"I'm not trying to run, and I'm not trying to hurt you, here", I say after stopping and toss the meat to them. The two look at the meat and then look at me, and back to the meat then take it. I smile then walk back to the table and finish my food.

Sighing I lean back in the chair and look up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened once again. I feel tears forming once more, and I shake my head then walk back over to the bed and lay down, deciding to sleep this away.

**8 years later**

I rush as fast as I can to the man before me, hands ready to strike when I get there. The moment I come out of hiding is when he will know where I am. I narrow my eyes and take the risk, I rush out of the bush and aim right for his legs, a man that wears but two small pieces of clothing, one covering his chest, and the other covering his bottom half.

His hair flows in the wind as though it is water. I jump then grin in triumph as he hasn't even detected me yet.

"Envy your mine"! I yell as I try to make the hit, only to get it blocked and Envy's face right at mine. He laughs.

"Your too loud.. And slow", he says, then I feel pain in my right side and I look down, he had kicked me, supporting me with his left side so I feel all the blunt and stay in place. Then I jump out of the way and land beside Envy as Lust's sharp finger was aiming to impale me, instead it impaled Envy.

"Y-you where s-suppose to stay", Envy groans. I smile widely at him and pat him on the shoulder then reply, "Sorry I'm still human". He only narrows his eyes at me, then grabs the claw and pulls it out, while Lust laughs.

"Here I come", I hear Gluttony say, and just in time I jump away from Envy, as Gluttony lands on him. Both Lust and I can't help but laugh at this. Envy meanwhile is glaring daggers at us as he tries to get the weight of the giant fat man off of him.

I'm aware that he can get him off with ease, but I haven't actually seen his true form.

"Will you get off me... You overly large thing"! Envy yells in annoyance. Causing myself to fall to the ground laughing so hard and Lust to lean over as though her gut hurt.

"This is so not funny"! Envy yells agitated by our laughter. I stop laughing and look over to him, then spot the shadow.

"Pride"? I ask. And everything goes silent then all eyes turn to the shadow.

"Father wants to see you.. Lisa you stay here", he says. I narrow my eyes and groan then sit up and look down to the ground.

"Don't worry girly, your fully aware that we do fill you in", Lust stats. I sigh once more and continue looking at the ground. Then I see a pair of feet with a black cloth that covers the top of the foot, leaving the toes out in the open, and runs to half way up the wearers calf. I follow them up to the face of Envy, and he has his hands on his hips, and a giant smirk on his features.

"Come now, that's not a good look for you", he says. I smile and the surprising thing happens, he reaches his hand out to help me up.

"You did rather well in the training exercise", he compliments me. I take his hand and he helps me to my feet. I look down at our hands since they are still locked together and feel my face slightly heat up and my heart race. '_What is this feeling_'? I look at Envy's face and my eyes widen when I see he is looking at me, and my face seems to heat up even more. I shake my head and pull my hand away from his, "Th-thanks".

"Don't mention it", he says then turns and starts walking.

"You should head back to your room", Lust adds just before they walk into the building. I sigh and look down then ball my hands into fists. I then look up at the make shift sky and can't stop thinking about my family. My old friends, I can't help but think myself a failure to just run away, I all ways run away. Closing my eyes I sigh. I still remember the first night I had been here.

**Flash Back**

_ I try to sleep but the fear, the tears, the pain that I feel is just too much. I can see the faces of all those I had abandoned haunting me, including my mother, father and brother. I sit up sweating, and shaking as though a monster had been right here torturing me. I clutch my hand to my shirt where my heart is and close my eyes with tears forming through them._

_ "T-this isn't what I – I shouldn't be feeling", I say. I then slowly and shakily get to my feet. I can hear the two creatures whining at me, but I ignore them like they are a good distance away. I make my way to the door, and reach my shaky hand to it, grabbing the handle and hope that it will open. When it does, I don't know what actually went through me, relief, satisfaction, maybe both._

_ All I can do is open the door and walk down the very long halls, leaning against the wall for support. I don't know how long I had been walking, but I end up collapsing on the floor with tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall._

_ "Dear me, what are you doing out here at this time"? I hear a voice that sounds rather close to me. I open my eyes and move just to look into the purple eyes of the man that gave me the food, what was his name again._

_ "Envy", I shakily say._

_ "That's me", he says with a cheeky grin on his features. I then sit up and lean against the wall behind me to look at the man before me better._

_ "I'm scared", I say and look down at my hands in shame. I jump slightly when I feel his hand on the top of my head and he smiles down at me._

_ "Their is nothing to fear down here", he reassures me. I just shake my head and reach my hands up to his arm and close my eyes as I grip his arm. He gasps but then I feel him relax after tensing._

_ "Your human, how can you understand", he says darkly. I snap my eyes open and glare at him. Then I see something in his that makes me soften my look._

_ "Please, E-Envy, I want someone else near me while I sleep", I say. The look in his eyes confuses me, and make me just want to stay by his side._

_ "No way brat, not in a million years...", Envy says then stops short as he sees tears forming in my eyes. He looks away and sighs, then puts his one arm under my knees, and his other arm out of my grasp and supporting my back, then he picks me up._

_ "Just one night", he says looking annoyed by this fact._

_ "One", I say, cuddling up to him, not caring that I don't know him, but for some reason I trust him._

As I remember it he had stayed with me till I was comfortable to be on my own at night. I can't remember how many times I slept in his room, but I'm sure it was more times then he had wished. I look down at my hands and feel the ping of sadness coming to my heart. I put my hand there and close my eyes. I still remember the day I got to meet all of them, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Sloth and of coarse Envy. I haven't yet gotten to meet Greed, he is the only one that isn't even here anymore

What Wrath told me is that he is a traitor, I shrugged it off, how can one of them betray their father, he is the one that gave them lives.. Even though it was at the cost of so many people. Just to think about it makes me sick, but what else can I do, they are the ones that showed me hospitality so I have to be thankful to them.

Sighing I look back at the door and groan. '_Maybe I should just take a shower first_'. I then take a step and shutter, from the pain in my side.

"Damn you Envy, you didn't have to hit me so hard"! I yell eyes narrowed in anger, arm holding onto my hurt side. I sigh and take slow steps to the door and through the many halls before hitting a shower room.

"I wonder how Sloth is doing"? I ask. I know he is to dig a tunnel, but I don't think he likes being alone. Shaking my head I strip myself of all pieces of clothing I'm wearing and take a close look at my side.

"Yup going to leave a mark.. Damn you Envy", I say. I walk into the shower stall, and turn on the water, jumping back at first with how cold it is, then changing the temperature to one that is more comfortable.

"My life so far.. has been horrible, but I can say that these guys make it worth while now", I say as the water just soaks my long dirty blond hair and runs down my naked body. I sigh once more and look down at my feet, past my rather small breasts, a part I'm not too impressed by, I mean even Lusts are huge.

"I still remember another time, a few years after me being here", I say aloud.

**Flash Back**

_"I will not permit it"! Envy's voice cuts into the room. I turn from Father to look at him, watch him struggle against lust trying to get into the room._

_ "Envy", Father replies._

_ "Dammit Lust", Envy growls and puts all his weight into getting free, which works. Lust catches her balance with a grunt. Envy then rushes over to Father and I, getting in between the two of us._

_ "Envy", I whisper. I know the day before he had been arguing with me, telling me that its not a good idea to go through with getting a philosopher's stone. He told me the risks, but I hate being stuck here every time they go out, I want to go where they go, and I don't want to be a burden to them._

_ "Out of the way, she wants this", Father demands._

_ "Please Father, she don't know what she is talking about, you know these humans", Envy stats, seeming to be out of reasons. I look past him to Father and he looks amused._

_ "And what should we do with her"? He asks._

_ "She has been here for far to long, being nothing but a rat in a maze". I then see Envy's hands ball into fists at that comment._

_ "We can use her, I mean she is one that no one knows", Envy says. Father seemed to take a moment to contemplate this._

_ "Such a good idea", Father adds._

_ "Smart thinking, she can be a spy that they won't know about". Envy seems to relax with this. I look down, because I know for this he is going to beat the crap out of me._

_ "But I'll give her a stone, one that she don't need in her system", Father says as he turns around and heads for his chair. He sits down then tosses Envy a red stone._

_ "Yes Father", he says. Envy then turns and walks right past me as though I'm not even their. I look at Father and he seems to have a dark look to him right at this moment._

_ "Well, brat, lets go"! Envy's voice snaps me out of my stupor and I get up then turn and walk toward the door, where Lust is standing with a smirk on her features._

_ The moment I walk out into the hall, I get pushed to the wall, and then a fist lands right beside my head, his hand can't be seen._

_ "You idiot", he growls. I put on a not sure smile and try to form words, but instead I close my eyes and look down defeated, I hate it when he looks at me with anger._

_ "Urge, well lets go, now we have to teach you how to use this thing", he says as he pulls his hand out of the hole he had created, and turns then walks. I open my eyes and look at Lust she just shrugs her shoulders at me. _

_ "Well, come on", she says as she walks over to me. I smile at her and she smiles at me, then we follow behind Envy._

"I still remember how much I feared that look", I say as I punch the wall. Then I flinch as doing so had bothered my injury. I grab the shampoo and lathered my hair in soap, then rinsing it out as best I could. I then put conditioner into it, and put it up so I can keep it out of the water for the time being. I then grab the razor that Lust had happily gotten me one of the times that she had gone up into town.

"I have to remind her to get me a new one", I say again as I press it to my leg, to start shaving. Once both legs and armpits are done, I grab the body wash and body puff then wash myself. I let my hair lose and rinse it out as well as rinsing off my body. I turn off the water and open the curtains then walk over to the towels, I grab two, one for my hair and the other for my body. I dry my body then keep the towel rapped around me, since I have to walk to my room to get a change of clothes.

I dry my hair as best as I could, and leave it down. Then I gather my clothes that I did have on in my arms, the hair elastic around my wrist, then walk to the door. I open it and walk out, making my way to my room.

Sighing the moment I walk into my room, looking around to make sure no one is in here with me. I let my towel drop after locking the door and walk over to my bed, cause under it has my clean clothes. I pull my little box out and go through it, finding it hard to find something that isn't going to show off my body. Lust went out and kindly grabbed this, but she had also grabbed a few pairs of the type of clothes that I like to wear.

Smiling I pull out a larger short sleeved shirt, and a pair of really nice baggy jeans, and when I mean by baggy they have a large bell on them. I can stand the tight pants, as long as I have a shirt long enough to hide it. I also pull out a bra and clean pair of undies then, get dressed. I walk over to the small table right beside my bed and grab the brush, its missing bristles but it still does the job, and brush out my hair, then put it up into a low pony tail.

After all that the sting of my side allowed itself to be known, and I flinch again. After the pain passes I make my way back to the door, now wanting to go take some food to Sloth. I walk down the halls till I come to a place with lots of doctors, they see me and smile, wave, some even got up to make the food.

"I'm also wanting to get some for Sloth if that is all right"? I ask walking over to the cafeteria section of the room.

"Yeah its fine", the young man answers. I nod and sit down, then wait, here you don't get to chose what you eat, its what ever they have. I don't mind really, but some times I may not want to eat because the food don't look edible. Not taking long the man walks over with two trays of food, and hands them to me. I thank the man and make my way to the tunnels that Sloth is making.

Once their I listen to see where he is, and smile then turn right, walking down the long tunnel. Seems like forever has gone by before I actually see him.

"Hey Sloth", I say.

"Lisa"? He asks rather confused as he stops and looks at me. The man is huge, he is a giant in his own right, and very dangerous. I smile to myself, its a good thing they see me on their side.

"Hows it going"? I ask. He just looks at me for a moment before replying, "Its a pain, digging is a pain". I shake my head and hold out one of the plates of food.

"Got you some food big man", I say. He smiles at me and sits down, then takes the food. I smile up at him as I start to eat my food, he is finished with his plate in no time. All he needs to do is put everything on the plate into his mouth, yes he is that big.

"Good.. Hunger a pain", he says as he gets back up.

"Dig, they say, what a pain". I smile at him as I get up and move a small distance away as he starts digging again. '_Poor Sloth, he goes through the worst things ever_'. I shrug it off and eat my food to the sound of ground being dug up. After I'm done I look over and narrow my eyes as I see Pride looking at me.

"What do you want, I'm not distracting him"? I ask.

"I can see that... When your food is done, you must leave, or I'll drag you myself", he says. I narrow my eyes at him and groan, then take smaller bites of my food. I catch him narrowing his eye before the shadow disappears. Smiling, and taking a few more minutes to finish my food, I get up with the empty plate, and walk over to get the other one. Once I pick it up I look at Sloth. Shaking my head I put my best smile on my face and say, "Well Sloth see you next meal time".

"Thanks.. What a pain", I hear him say. I smile and turn, making my way back to base. Along the way I end up finding another opening, one I missed on the way to go and see Sloth. I look down the large darkened tunnel and sigh, not the way I'm going to go. I then turn and make my way back to base. Once I get their, the first place I go to is the kitchen where all the people seem to hang around, to drop off the plates.

After saying goodbye to them I make my way to my room. With a sigh I look down to the ground, then pull out the little red stone that Father had given me. I stop in the middle of the hall and just gaze at the thing. I know their are tones of souls in this thing, but it still isn't making me change my mind on using it.

"Lisa"? A voice snaps me out of my own darkened world. I turn around and see Lust walking in my direction with Gluttony close behind her. Even though they are homuculi, I believe that Gluttony has a thing for her.

"Lust, Glut", I say in response. Don't get me wrong they look human, with exceptional abilities, but from what they tell me is that they can't reproduce the same way us humans do.

"What is it"? I ask as she stops in front of me.

"Father is making us go out onto an errand, Gluttony, Envy and myself", she says.

"Why can't I ever go with you", I groan. She places a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me.

"Father would rather you here", she stats. I move back so her hand isn't on my shoulder and grip tightly onto the stone, then narrow my eyes.

"I can't just stay here and wait while every one else has things to do.. I want to go and help you, I want to make sure none of you get hurt"! I snap.

"Lisa, listen to me, your human, and we, we are..", she says but I interrupt her. "Homuculi, I know, you have several lives but that's not the point". Small sparks come out of my hand, and I don't even notice it.

"Lisa calm down", she says.

"Her hand is sparking"? Gluttony points out. I ignore it and growl at them.

"Why can't anyone understand that I don't want to be locked up anymore, I've been down here for 8 years, unable to go outside, the actual outside, not a man made one from the stone"! Then the red lightning strikes beside me and damages the wall, before I witness it go behind both Lust and Gluttony.

"Scary", Gluttony says.

"Lisa your going to shorten our lives if you keep this up", Lust says as she and Glut jump out of the way of another one. I'm too angry to care, all I want is to come out of this darkness and into the light.. I've had it up to the highest mountain to just sit around in my room fiddling with my fingers to care anymore.

And in one incident all anger is seeped away as someones hand is placed over mine, then unravels my fingers and takes the stone. I look over and my eyes widen, its Envy.

"I told every one that she isn't ready for this yet.. Didn't I", Envy stats.

"I'm s-sorry", I say and look down.

"Father will get a task for you, but you just have to be patient", Envy says then shoves the stone in his pocket.

"Wait, you kicked me really hard", I say now forgetting everything now that he is here.. How odd.

"Yeah so", he says leaning against the wall. I narrow my eyes at him and let a low growl rumble out of my throat.

"You want a rematch"? He asks a sly grin on his features. I look over to Lust and she just shrugs her shoulders.

"Why not, if you guys still have time", I say.

"We have all the time in the world for you", Envy says and pushes himself off the wall. Smiling I follow behind him, as Lust walks beside me.

"You seem to calm the moment he is around", she accuses.

"What are you talking about"? I ask just gazing at Envy's bare skin.

"I mean, you turn into a little puppy when he comes near", Lust says. I look at her and narrow my eyes.

"Its not like that"! I snap.

"Is it"? She asks and I stop for a brief moment at that comment, and she only laughs.

"Thought so", she says. I shake my head and follow them out to the make shift outdoors.

* * *

**Ok here is the first chapter, review if you like**


	2. Chapter 2

**It will take me a little while to get all 21 chapters up because I'm reading through them all, so be patient my readers**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sitting in my room at the table playing with my food, and ignoring the pain going through me. Envy never holds back and now I'm paying for it. I sigh and lean back in my chair, I'm stuck here yet again while they are out doing who knows what. Envy with Lust.. With Lust.. Lust.

"Ok what the hell is wrong with me"? I ask, as I fist some hair in my hands and slightly yank it.

"This can't be that", I say and push the plate aside and rest my forehead on the table. After calming myself down I lean back in my chair once again but this time is where the front legs of it are in the air. I close my eyes as I feel nice and calm, no worries right at this moment. And then, SMACK, my head hits the floor, this only happened because one of the chimaera bark and I fell. Groaning I roll to my side and look over at them as best as I can.

"Great", I complain as now there is another injury to add to the ones I all ready have.

"Ow". After the pain subsides I sit up and glare at them both.

"You suck", I say, they only seem to laugh at me. I sigh once again and get up, since those three aren't around, I might as well make due with the outdoors. When I mean the outdoors, the indoor room that is made to look like it is outdoors. Father made it for me a little after I received the stone, speaking of which that stone is still with Envy.

"Damn you again", I say and sigh as I step out the door. I want to work with the stone, but when he has it, I can't.

"Fine", I say. Then walk out into the hall, walking down it to the outdoor room. When I get there I walk into the centre of the room. I pick up a stick and carve a transmutation in the ground and smile darkly at it.

"Bring on the light", I say. And then I clap my hands together and bring them down on the circle. Then light forms around me, and after that pure destruction. Lightning hitting everywhere, including in the door, which if Envy was here and seen it, he would beat the crap out of me. When the power is gone, I turn around and put a strange look on my face looking at the damage I had created on the wall cross from the door.

"Oh well, that's what happens when they don't let me come with them", with that, I try some more, attacks.

A few hours later, I'm now sitting on the ground catching my breath. The whole place destroyed, and I can't fix it with out the stone, so its not my fault, its Envy's. I then grin evilly at that. Then the thought of him makes me depressed, he is out with Lust, Lust and Gluttony but for some reason I feel more anger to the thought that Lust is with them. I grab a rock and toss it to who knows where and scream.

Once that moment goes, I feel better, I then get up and make my way to the door.

"What is ever so wrong with the silly little human"? Pride's voice asks. I turn around and look for the shadow, and spot it.

"Nothing", I spit at him. He just laughs and says, "Oh little human jealous"? I narrow my eyes and ball my hands into fists then turn around and storm out of the room. I walk all the way to my room and close the door, ignoring the two creatures in the room and marching over to the bed. I let myself painfully fall onto it, and again the moment I don't move, I feel all the pain.

"Why"? I ask as my voice breaks. I feel the ping of sadness threatening to come through, the lose of all those I care about, this odd new feeling about Envy, and the whole living situation I'm in is effecting me. I can feel the fabric below my face start to get wet, and I just stay their, not caring about the fact that I'm crying.

"All these years I still haven't let it go, why"? I ask. My body starts to shake, and I let out uncontrollable sobs.

"Why"? I cry over and over again. I sit up after a while not comfortable with the wetness of the sheets.

"Why can't I get rid of these feelings? Why can't I just forget"? I cry out between sobs. I hide my face in my hands as I can hear my sobs echoing back at me. This pain is just too much, I want it to go away. I feel the bed sink as two somethings come onto the bed with me. One goes to my right side and the other my left. They both nuzzle me with their noses, letting out little whining sounds. I force myself to pull my hands away from my face so I can look at them.

When I first arrived here they had been chained up to the wall, but then I got them so use to me that I begged one of them to let them lose, as long as they stayed in my room. I believe they are thankful for it. I put my hands onto their heads and smile at them as tears still flow like a waterfall.

"What would I do with out you guys"? I ask, then let out one final sob before I start to feel myself calming down. The two of them whine at me and cuddle closer to comfort me as best they can. I lay down and they lay with me. With my arm around one of them I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

About an hour later I awake to my two chimaera friends leaving my side. I groan and stretch then sit up. I look around the room and look down seeing the time and then, a low growl fills the room. I put my hand to my stomach and smile.

"Well, I guess that cry was good", I say. I then get up and walk to the door, an open it, before leaving I turn to my friends.

"Thanks, both of you". They both bark a response to me and I smile once more at them before I close the door, then make my way down the halls that look all the same. I chuckle slightly as I remember the times I had gotten lost. I bugged Envy then too, he seemed to be the only one at the time that seemed to care, so I kind of started following him like a puppy dog. I mean every time he came by I would jump off the bed, eat my food while he watched amusingly, then he would get up to leave. The first thing I did was get up then rush to his side. At first he was confused about it, and after a while he got annoyed.

"_Stop following me you brat_.. He would say", I try my best to mimic him, but failed at it. Lust would of laughed, and that thought made me laugh. I remember days that he would run off when I wasn't looking and got lost once more. He came back though, every time. I don't know why, but I think its because he cares, in his own strange way. I stop and notice a difference in my own being, why is it that when I think about him I feel as though I can do anything? I shake my head and forget about it, then continue on walking.

I walk through the large doors that come to the cafeteria, and sit at the table. I look down at my hands and think back to when I didn't have to come get my own food, Envy would all ways bring it to me. I shake my head and say, "Stop, stop thinking about him".

"About who"? Asks a voice. I look over and my eyes widen, its Zampano, a man that wears glasses and has really light brown hair.

"No one", I answer, as he sits down, and places a plate in front of me. I look back at him and he only smiles at me, I've meet him once and Lust had said that he is a chimaera just like the two creatures in my room.

"Thanks", I say.

"No problem, anything for a beautiful young lady", he says with a smile. I know he isn't hitting on me, because before he became what he is, he had a family. I know the stat military is condemned, not actually for the city people, but for Father. I don't care really. I take a fork full of my food and let my mind wonder. '_I'm also fully aware that the homunculi are the reason why my town was destroyed. I'm also aware that my friends and family where more then likely turned into stones_'.

"Why the long face"? He asks. I look at him and smile, not realizing that I was letting what I was thinking show on my features.

"Nothing, just have the time to think", I answer. He only looks at me as though he knows but goes back to eating his food.

"Envy, Gluttony and Lust are gone, I've noticed", he says. I stop eating, the mere thought of Lust being there is irking me again.

"Does it have to do with Envy"? He asks.

"No"! I snap and get up, leaving what is left on my plate and storming out of the room. I could of swear that the place went quiet with that outburst, and I didn't care. I don't know why I'm furious, but I can feel the rage with in me, and it scares me. I then stop and look down at my feet, as though something gross is their.

"What is wrong with me"? I ask, then shake my head before my mind could answer that. I then start walking again, not knowing where I'm going.

Few days later

I sigh and lean back in the chair that is sitting at my table in my room, the two legs in the air while I stair at the ceiling. The last couple of days has been quit boring, I went back into that training room and managed to destroy it some more, though this time I managed to keep it in that room. Closing my eyes I just let myself go, else where, in a daydream of being back home, with my older brother.

Then **CRASH **I feel my head throbbing and so I open my eyes and groan, I had let myself fall once again.

"God dammit, I can't blame anyone but myself"! I yell in the room, hearing the slight echo. Sighing I roll onto my side and sit on the floor looking at the chair. The pain from that training I had done with the three of them, had faded drasticly and I like it, I mean its more bearable now. Not like before, before it was pain and stop to let it subside, to walk, and do the process all over again. Now its nothing more then just like a small bruise.

I sigh and look over at the clock and get up then decide to go for a walk around the area I'm allowed to go, Pride won't let me go and see Sloth so that's out of it. Walking the distance is the only thing I've really been doing to pass the time. I then walk over to the door and out it, and walk the many halls, walking into Father's room, just to by pass him. I stole a glance and he is reading a book.

I look down to the ground, not really caring where I'm going, but I know for a fact that I'm feeling tired, so I just stop, was about to turn and head back to my room when I remember this area.

"Envy's room", I say and turn to the door, then reach to open it, believing it would be closed I try to open in and gasp. It opens. I walk into the room, and his room is something like mine, but feels more dull. I look at the bed and smile seeing that it has no frame. I walk over to it, leaving the door wide open and lay on it, sighing as I close my eyes. I let darkness take me not caring where I am.

"What the hell are you doing in my room.. Brat", I hear Envy's voice. I open my eyes and look over, he is standing in his doorway staring at me with an indifferent look on his features. I then sit up and yawn then look around.

"Oops, sorry", I say.

"Sorry, sorry. That's all you have to say for falling asleep in my, MY room", he says. Yup must be awake, my dreams are so much more nicer then the real thing. I get up and stretch one more time before walking over to him and hugging him, not caring what his reaction is going to be, I missed him a lot. I don't know what his reaction is, but one thing is for sure, he never did tense.

"I'm glade your back", I say, then pull back. I look at his face and something seems off, and I notice the slight shade of red on his cheeks.

"Well I'm not", he says and crosses his arms after that brief little moment I saw.

"For one, this brat human was sleeping in my bed, and two, she had the nerve to hug me, ME of all people"! He snaps. I smile oddly at him and put my hands up in defence.

"Sorry, I'll leave then", I say and move swiftly past him and down the hall before anything else can be said. If I'm not mistaken, I do believe I feel my own face a bit too warm for my liking.

'_What was I thinking_', I scream at myself in my head. But I don't regret it, the scent I could smell coming off of him, wasn't human by any means, but it wasn't repulsive either. I don't know why I hadn't smelt his aroma before, but I liked it. Then feeling his warm on my skin, it was amazing.

"Lis", I hear my name being called so I stop and look around then my eyes land on Lust.

"Lust, what do you want"? I ask with too much attitude to my liking. She don't seem to notice though, but smiles at me and walks over to me.

"Well, I just thought I might let you know, we will be going up to the fifth lab, it turns out that the Elric brothers have figured something out", she says. I groan, again I won't be able to go with them. I cross my fingers, hoping that she goes with Gluttony or rather alone.

"Envy and I are going to go check it out", she says. I then uncross my fingers '_Curse you god. If you even exist_'.

"I care why"? I ask rather darkly. She steps back at my sudden change and smiles, "Just thought you would like to know". Then she turns and walks off.

"To get their is closer then you think", she says. I watch her leave shocked, and trying to figure out what she meant. I shake my head and make my way back down the hall, trying to find my way home.

"Wait a minute", I say. Then I turn around and head for the tunnel that Sloth is digging. Once I make it their, I'm glade that Pride isn't keeping guard at that moment. I walk into the tunnel and stop at the same opening that I missed that one time.

"Is this what she meant"? I ask. Not caring, and not wanting to get caught by Pride, I make my way up the tunnel.

It took me what felt like hours before I reach a room with a transmutation circle in the centre of the room. I look around and then after sensing something I move to hide, that is so the presents can't see me. I then watch some one come walking into the large room, he is rather short for a male. Shaking my head I look him over, he has blond hair and golden eyes. He is wearing a long red trench coat by what it looks like and leather clothes underneath it.

"What is all this? I bet this is what they used to transmute a philosopher's stone", the blond boy says.

"Yes that's right.. I don't know who you are kid, but you sure figured out a lot just by looking at a transmutation circle", comes another voice, sound as though its echoing. I look over and my eyes widen, its a huge armour guy.

"I'm just good like that. Who are you pal"? The boy in red asks.

"The one guarding this place from curious brats. But for the moment lets just say my name is number 48", the armoured man replies. My eyes widen at him, I've heard from Lust about these people. Well actually they aren't people at all, they are souls bound to an object. He stops walking then adds, "And Believe me, I'm not sure how. My orders are to dispose of anyone who wonders in her poking their nose where it doesn't belong.. Try not to take it personally boy".

"All right, but I won't", The blond boy answers. My eyes widen when I watch him clap his hands together and then transmute his right arm into a weapon. I then lean in closer and see that its auto mail. I open my mouth in a silent gasp, not wanting to let them know I'm even here.

"You try not to take it personally when this boy kicks your ass", the blond adds with cockiness in his voice.

"Hmm, your an alchemist are you"? The armour asks, then out of no where he moves with amazing speed, and stops right in front of the kid.

"All right then lets see what you got". Then he makes the first strike which the kid dodges by ducking from, then the armour swings his sword downward and the kid dodges that too by stepping back out of the blades range. I clutch the wall I'm hiding behind as though I might get hit.

"A prosthetic arm eh.. No matter, my sward can pierce steel as well as flesh. Ayah", the amour says as he rushes toward the kid, and then they stop, the kid blocking the blade with his right arm.

"Yeah right it can pierce steel", I whisper a bit disappointed by his threat. The two of them fight, the little one making the big one back off, and then they stop when the blond kicks the armour in the gut, making a loud echo of metal surround the area.

The boy looks at him with shocked eyes then grins widely, "My, my, whats this? I'm going to go out on a limb here and say your holo on the inside".

"Your a perceptive one", the armour says.

"I can tell by the sound, I spare with some one like you all the time", The blond stats.

"So their are people like me on the outside too. Are there? That's surprising", 48 replies. The boy narrows his eyes and lets out a huff sound before saying, "Yeah it makes me sick, to think that there is more then one idiot in the word who came up with the brilliant idea of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armour".

"Hmm, perhaps I should introduce myself again. 48 was the number I was assigned when I was on death row back when I had a living body. I was better known as slicer, I was a mass murder you see", 48 says.

"So you where slated for execution. Tell me something then, this laboratory, are they using condemned prisoners like you to make philosopher stones here"? The boy asks.

'_Why is he asking about the stones_'? I wonder.

"Well I can't tell you, it isn't my area, they simply recognize my skills, gave me this body and made me their trusty guard dog", 48 answers.

"Interesting, I'm sure they gave you a seal too, to serve as the medium between soul and armour"? The kid asks.

"Yes, I have a blood seal", 48 says as he pulls down his fabric covering where his mouth should be, and opens his helmet, then adds, "This is it right here, if you destroy this, the fight is yours". I go to step out but stop myself, I do believe its going to get interesting.

"That's offly considerate of you to show me your weakness", the kid stats.

"I like to give myself a little challenge during a fight now and then", 48 puts out their.

"Since your in a giving mood, then how about this. Why not just let me go"? The kid asks. 48 puts his helmet back down and answers, "Nice try kid, but what kind of mass murder lets his pray go away so easily. Now lets fight". Then he gets his sword ready, and the two of them go at it. I watch staying at a safe distance and make sure I stay out of sight, then I hear a strange metal clank and notice the kid seeming strange.

He had been detracted for a brief moment allowing the enemy to all most cut off his head. My heart raced to that sight, he just dodged it by a hair. All this fighting is making me want to join in, but then, I also don't want to be caught out of the area Father told me to stay from the homunculi. I watch the fighting some more and let a small gasp escape when I see blood coming from the kid, and him pined to the pillar.

Then he pulled a fast one as 48 tried to cut his head off once more, by ducking then blocking and hitting the sward away to try to get a distance between them. Then he falls back, panting rather heavily, and 48 leaving his sword stuck in the ground.

"What a cute little monkey", 48 puts out their. That seemed to irk the kid, "Who are you calling little". Then I hear a humph noise come from 48 and laughter.

"Its been too long since I've had pray that's been worth hunting". I shutter at the mere thought, but don't ever look away.

"What your tired and wounded now, ah you won't last much longer. Right about now my companion should be finishing of the partner you left outside".

"Is this companion of yours strong"? The kid asks after narrowing his eyes.

"Yes he is", 48 answers trying to sound scary. "He isn't as strong as I am though". The kid then smiles then starts laughing, then as he gets up he adds, "In that case, I don't need to worry, you see we've been sparing partners for a long time and I still never beat him".

"Your brother is that good is he"? 48 asks after a long few minutes of fighting, Ed, as he had called himself Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, when they talked.

"Well I'll just have to finish with you and finish him off too". Then Ed pulled a fast one and faked him out by using his brother who isn't really their a the decoy. Ed runs over to 48 and cuts his head right off the body.

"That was dirty", 48 yells as his head flies through the air.

"There is no such thing as dirty in a fight"! Ed yells back. I don't really know the words that 48 had mentioned but I did listen to Ed.

"Their is something I'd like to ask you about", Ed says.

"The Philosopher's stone"? 48 asks.

"Yes, tell me everything you know about it", Ed demands.

"Sorry can't", 48 says. I stop listening to the conversation when I watch the headless body move, and silently get up, then strike Ed, causing a gash in his side.

"Impossible", Ed stats looking at the moving body. I then listen to them talk about how the slicer crime was done by two brothers, then the dirty in a fight was mentioned again. And then the new person had called Ed short and this time he didn't freak out, but he asked nicely not to call him short. Before Ed could use his Alchemy on his arm, the new enemy rushes to him to make a hit. Ed dodges, but I watch closely and noticed that he isn't moving the same way anymore.

"Oh no", I gasp realizing that he has lost lots of blood due to his injuries. I gasp once more when the new enemy hits Ed in the chest with the hilt of his blade, and sends him flying to the pillar. Just when I was about to come out and help him he seemed to get enough strength to clap his hands together and press them to the armours body and blow it in half.

"Wow", I say in pure astonishment. I watch again, not paying attention to what is being said, and giggle lowly as I watch Ed tap the feet of the bottom half. After a short while of them doing nothing but talking I then sense something familiar. I sense Lust, and Envy. Balling my hands into tight fists at the thought the two of them are here together, I try to calm myself so I don't have to bring myself into view.

Then I see Lust's sharp fingers making their way over to the talking helmet. And go right through the armour. I see her smile then she says, "My that was a close call". She pauses as she brings her long fingers back to her.

"Number 48 you know better then to talk about things that don't concern you", she says. Then Envy shows up, that usual cocky feature on his face.

"Well, well, well, would you look at that, what is the fullmetal pipsqueak doing here"? He asks.

"Such a troublesome boy. How did you find out about this place"? Lust asks, then silence as she rips the helmet in half, and the one known as 48 is no longer living.

"Brother, brother, BROTHER"! The other one says. My eyes widen as I see Envy rush over to body, picking up the sword on the way and then shoving it into the seal.

"Quit your pathetic bloobering you idiot.. Your trying to kill one of our most important sacrifices. Do you understand me. You could of messed up the entire PLAN! WHAT WOULD WE HAVE DONE THEN! Huh"? Envy asks, all the while stabbing the sword into the seal countless times, and tilts his head in an evil way. I flinch at how cruel he is being, I mean I know he is, but he isn't like that with me.

After all that, he puts the sword over his shoulders and walks over to Ed, and Lust walks on over as well, taking a small glance my way and smiles her soft smile, before her evil one. I gulp, if she knows I'm here then so does he. Ed slowly makes his way to his feet, and demands, "Tell me who you people are. What plan are you talking about? What do you mean when you say important sacrifice"? Then Envy leans in so his face is just inches away from Ed's.

"Oh my, the pipsqueak is raring to go, I think I made it angry", Envy says with that look he never gives me. Its a look that confuses me, and I can't really put my finger around it.

"Don't call me pipsqueak again", Ed says in annoyance.

"Then what would you prefer? Eh pipsqueak"? Envy asks, then dodges a kick I wasn't expecting Ed to through at him. And for a moment, I thought Envy was going to get hit.

"Wow now, their is no need to fight here, some one might get hurt you know", Envy says as he backs up a few feet. I smile at his performance, at least I believe it is, I know he seems to want to do things on his own. Ed then claps his hands and yells, "This is a fight that you started, so come on"! Then out of no where a ping was heard, and Eds auto mail arm just falls limp at his side.

"Technical difficulties"? Lust asks rather board. Then Ed Screams in frustration, and Envy smiles then walks over to Ed saying, "Lucky me", in a childish manner, before grabbing Ed's hair and kneeing him hard in the gut, which by the way made me flinch.

"Your fortunate your arms broken, if not for that you wouldn't be getting off so easily", Envy says as he holds Ed by the hair, then drops him when he is done talking.

"Listen to me well boy, don't ever forget that we allowed you to live", Lust says, "We can't have him poking around this place again, its too dangerous, it'll have to go. Blow it up".

"Come on out brat, he is unconscious", Envy says now annoyed. Sighing I smile once I step out from behind the pillar.

"Come here". I gulp again as he looks at me and Lust only smiles beside him.

"What now"? I ask. But stupid question, I'm not where I'm suppose to be and so I'm going to get hit for it, like all ways.

"Just come here", he says again. I then walk over to him, and he smiles widely at me as I stop in front of him and Lust.

"Turns out you did more then one thing", Lust says. I look down, just drawing out Envy's feet.

"Not only did you leave the premises, but you destroyed our construction zone", Envy says anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah about that.. Your the one that has my stone, so I couldn't fix the damage", I say as I look up at his face fearing that he will hit me or glare at me or something, but instead he just drops the sward and scratches the back of his head.

"Right sorry about that, here", he says and hands over the stone. I smile and take it from him.

"Father wants you to travel with this boy", Lust says.

"Report back with these", Envy adds as he pulls a small vile of something out of the side of his skorts. I take it and look in, a gross expression on my features when it looks like a bunch of worms.

"Ok, and"? I ask as I put the vile in my pocket then look back at him.

"Use your destructive power on this place", Envy grins at me. Sighing I do as he says, I hold the stone in my hand and close my eyes, they take a step back.

"Ok here it goes", I say then let the energy go, hearing a loud bang, I open my eyes and they widen, as Envy is above me holding onto the ceiling that had first come down, and I look over seeing his arm larger and elongated to hold up the debris trying to take Ed's life.

"Get the two of you out of here, I'll help you till you get close to the entrance", Envy says seeming to have no problems at all. Shrugging it off, I rush over to Ed, pick him up, which he is heavier then he looks, and make my way to the front door, Envy in toe making sure nothing hurts me to the point of death.

"I'll be waiting", he says after we make it their. I nod my head and leave the building where a lot of the military dogs are surrounding the area. I put Ed down now feeling my own exhaustion, seeing as how I never had to carry really much of anything. With in an instant, all goes dark.

* * *

**Please review if you like**


End file.
